


bucket lists

by vocalunit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucket List, EEEK MY FIRST FIC ESKETIT, Friendship, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Unrequited Crush, a very long friendship fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalunit/pseuds/vocalunit
Summary: In which Chan is an avid list maker, and he meets a lot of people along the way





	1. introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first time writing and posting a fic! any comments (even criticisms) would be greatly appreciated. thank you for taking the time to read this. i hope u guys enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it :D

Chan likes making lists. It’s a habit he picked up from his mother. He doesn’t remember where it started, but he has collected papers and papers full of them. Some were reasonable, like to do lists or thinks to pick up from the grocery store. Some lists were his way of compartmentalizing, like “a list of things I hated today” or “a list of people I’d like to keep around”. It’s what kept him going through his stressful years of puberty and teenage angst. 

However, there’s one list he’s particularly fond of. When Chan was five, he was introduced to “bucket lists.” On every birthday, he makes it a point to add one more item to the list. Now, Chan is eighteen and a few days old high school graduate. He doesn’t want to say he’s been waiting for this his whole life, but he really has been.

His mother watches him tearfully, even though he’ll be back even for Christmas. To satiate her, he leaves her a list of reasons why he’s lucky to have her. Though, it probably makes her cry more.


	2. #1. learn how to drive

College life starts out pretty okay for Chan. His roommate, Hansol, is kind and understanding and keeps to himself. Chan hopes he finds the time to actually converse with him, despite their conflicting schedules.

His first _real_ college friend is a tall sophomore living on the same dorm floor named Mingyu. Mingyu is, well, an interesting person. He's sure Chan won't be the first to admit how handsome he is. With his height and tan skin and overall nicely structured face, Mingyu is a sight to behold. It's also partly why it took him so long to befriend him. Surprisingly, it only took Chan offering his apple when the cafeteria ran out for Mingyu to like him.

It's also there Chan finds out that Mingyu's personality is the complete opposite of how he looks. He’s tall, but also seems to lack control for his limbs. His clumsiness also comes out when he talks, his mind running faster than his mouth. Chan doesn't mind though. As accident-prone sometimes Mingyu is, he also has a genuine heart. And a genuinely kind person is always good to keep in your life.

He forgets about his bucket list until halfway through his first semester, where he’s forced to take the train with a drunk Mingyu. It was their first college party, and they really didn’t think ahead. As Mingyu holds on to him for dear life in the subway, that’s when Chan resolves to learn how to drive.

There’s no actual order to his list, but he thinks driving is truly the first step to adulthood. Or just the feeling of getting a tiny plastic card is very fulfilling to him. Either way, he was _determined_ to pass the test.

“Oh, you want to learn how to drive? I can help you!” Mingyu excitedly tells him the Monday after the party. Chan is impressed by how quickly his friend recovers. Though, he swears there's still a little tint of green in his skin.

“You know how to drive?” Chan squints suspiciously at Mingyu.

“Yeah! I just got my license before college. I haven’t really used it though,” Mingyu sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, any help is appreciated,” Chan smiles back.

Turns out, the last time Mingyu drove was the actual driving test, which was a whole year ago. He tries his best though, and Chan definitely appreciates the effort the older is going through.

(Even if Mingyu makes some mistakes, and Chan knows they’re mistakes, but he ignores them in favor of his friend’s sensitive heart.)

However, he pushes through. The thought of getting one thing off his bucket list is thrilling and makes Mingyu’s clumsy lessons worth it. Mingyu's roommate is, apparently, an angel and lets Chan use his car for practice. Every weekend, at 6 a.m. sharp, the pair take a ride throughout the city. At 7 a.m., Chan tries at parallel parking near the small café for breakfast. At 8 a.m., they make their way home. It’s a good habit, until the day of the test arrives.

Despite two months of weekly driving sessions, nervousness fills up Chan. Mingyu, who insisted on coming along, notices how anxiety ridden he is.

“Hey, don’t worry, you’ll do fine. You had twice the amount of prep as I did, and I still passed,” Mingyu pats the younger’s shoulder. It does nothing though, and his words go through one ear and out the other. Sighing, Mingyu sinks back into his seat and lets Chan wallow in his own self-doubt. After a few minutes of waiting, an old man with a clipboard approaches the pair.

“Lee Chan?” he reads off from the paper. Almost instantly, Chan fixes himself up and sits up straight.

“Yes, that’s me,” he replies.

“Okay. I hope you’re ready for the test, because it’s your turn now,” the man huffs grumpily.

Chan simply nods in response and asks for a few seconds. Once the staff leaves, he feels like he wants to throw up all the anxiety pooled in his stomach. He’s honestly about to, when he feels a comforting hand on his shoulder. Chan looks to his left and is greeted with one of Mingyu’s smiles. Another thing that Chan finds endearing about his older friend, his lovely canines.

He takes in a deep breath and gives a shaky smile in return.

***

“Mingyu, Mingyu, I passed!” Chan’s loud voice booms through the waiting room. He pretty much leaps into his friend’s arms (it’s a good thing he’s been doing all those weights, Mingyu thinks) in joy.

“Duh, you worked your ass off for this,” Mingyu pats the other’s head. He probably shouldn’t feel like a proud father, but he does.

“I wouldn’t have done this without you of course,” Chan gives him a radiant smile. Mingyu feels his heart create a 5’9” space, enough for Chan to fill in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was partly inspired by the fact that mingyu taught chan how to drive! a great friend indeed <3 school is starting for me real soon, so i apologize in advance for the slow updates ;-; thanks for making it this far!! 
> 
> twitter: hoonorbit


	3. #2. stay up for 24 hours

_7 am_

      When Chan sees a branch fly past his window, any thoughts of him going to class is erased from his mind.

      “Holy shit, this storm is intense.”

      “Looks like our university thinks the same,” Vernon shows Chan a post from the website, announcing all classes for the day are cancelled.

      “ _Thank you for my life_ ,” Chan plops on his bed in relief. Now that he thinks about it, this is his first day off from uni that isn’t a weekend or holiday.

      “Tell me about it, the break is well appreciated,” Vernon takes a seat at the chair near his bed, “do you have any plans for today?”

      “Not really, how come?”

      “Oh it’s just that. This is the first time you and I get to actually spend time with each other.”

      Chan sits up excitedly to look his roommate in the eye. Of course they’ve hung out together before, but they’ve never really had the chance to actually have a heart to heart. Hell, at this point, Seungkwan knows more about him. There’s so much more Chan doesn’t know about Vernon.

      “You’re right! Holy shit it’s gonna be like one of those girl sleepovers in the movies. Except we’re both guys and it’s a whole day event.”

      Vernon’s eyes light up with excitement, and Chan can feel his light up as well.

      “I have this show I’ve been meaning to binge watch,” Vernon suddenly stands up and holds out his hand, “do you want to join me on my brave quest to conquer all six seasons of Voltron?”

      Chan shakes his hand, “you’re a dork, but sure.”

***

_8:45 pm_

      By the time they finish all six seasons, it’s late into the evening. Vernon is pretty sure he has a case of stiff neck, but it’s worth watching a magical alien robot form and fight intergalactic oppression. Beside him, Chan is still gushing about the last episode.

      “The way they just used their quintessence thing? That was so badass! And honestly Coran is so underappreciated as a character. He’s seriously so smart he pretty much saved every reality to ever exist! And holy shit _Allura_ ¾”

      Chan’s hands wave around so animatedly it’s amusing to watch. He goes on for a good five minutes until his stomach gives out a very loud rumble.

      “Oh yeah, what do you want for dinner? I think I still have some instant noodles in the fridge.”

      “This is peak broke student culture, but sure. Anything is good,” Vernon sighs. They find themselves eating in their makeshift pillow fort in Chan’s bed.

      “I’ve always liked winter,” Vernon says, “there’s something comforting about it you know.”

      “I’ve always hated it. For some reason, my mood goes significantly down when it snows. It’s like my emotions are determined by meteorological phenomena, how messed up is that?”

      “What’s your favorite season then?”

      “Definitely spring. The cherry blossoms in Jeolla are really pretty,” Chan says with pride. It seems to strike a chord in Vernon. His roommate’s eyes look at him with tenderness.

      “You must miss Jeolla a lot…”

      “Definitely! How about you, do you miss America?” Vernon seems to still at his question.

      “Sorry! You don’t have to answer if it’s a touchy¾”

      “No, it’s fine! I just… don’t really know. I’ve only lived there for five years anyway. There’s not much to miss.”

      Chan stares at Vernon for a while. This is the first time he’s heard of his roommate’s life before college.

      Vernon continues, “Despite that, people see me as nothing _but_ American. It just sucks… being constantly doubted because of something I can’t change.”

      Korea has always been a homogenous country, it’s a hard place to assimilate in when you’re a foreigner, or look like one. Especially for someone like Vernon. If you don’t know him personally, you wouldn’t think he had a drop of Korean blood.

      “That sucks, I can’t imagine how it’s like.”

      Vernon shrugs nonchalantly, “eh it’s fine. I’ve learned to ignore it over the years. Watching Voltron just got me thinking about it.”

      “Huh? Voltron?” Chan says confusedly. Vernon’s thought process never fails to confuse him.

      “Well, more like Lotor. You know, since he’s half Altean and half Galra. I kind of relate to him, except the part where he farms his own kind¾ ok that’s beside the point. Anyway, I just really found it cool. How he said he didn’t find his Altean heritage as weakness, but as his strength. It’s a good reminder, to know I’m valid no matter what.”

      Chan gives his friend a tender smile, and they continue to eat their ramen.

***

_10:00 pm_

      The two have decided to start on their academic responsibilities, much to their surprise. From the corner of his eye, he can see Vernon fiddling with a complicated looking program on his laptop. Meanwhile, Chan tries to figure out his lesson plan.

      “Ok, let’s take a break. If I have to look at another bullet point I’m going to lose my mind,” his roommate chuckles beside him. But, he closes his laptop as well.

      “What’s the lesson plan for?”

      “I’m trying to get a job as a TA at one of the preschools nearby. It’s kind of a school requirement.”

      Truth be told, Chan was excited. It’s not like it’s his first time teaching. Being the oldest of his family, he’s grown up tutoring his younger siblings for school. It’s a pain in the ass sometimes, but it has also given him an advantage in learning how to adapt to kids. However, it’s different teaching kids you didn’t grow up with.

      “You’ll do great!” Vernon hands him a cup and Chan takes it without question.

      “How do you know that?”

      “Gut instinct!” Chan rolls his eyes and takes a sip of the drink handed to him. _Oh, it’s coffee_.

      “Gee, how reliable.”

      “Can’t you just let me be supportive? Seriously though, from all the prep I see you doing, I’m sure you’ll get the job.”

      “Thanks Vern. I just hope my experience from tutoring will carry me through,” Chan sighs.

      Vernon watches Chan for a bit, as if contemplating if he should say the thing on his mind.

      “Why do you want to become a teacher?”

      Chan pauses at the question. Now that he thinks about it, he never had a concrete reason to pursue it. There was no life changing event that made him want to do it. It was just, for the longest time, he knew that was what he wanted to do.

      “I guess, it’s the path that spoke out to me the most at that time.”

      The corners of Vernon’s lip quirk up.

      “Kind of like the paladins with their lions?”

      “Yeah¾ oh my god _I hate you_ for making that reference.” Vernon breaks into laughter at his own joke.

      “Seriously though, no reason at all?”

      “I guess it comes from me being the eldest child in our family. Growing up, I was always helping my siblings with their school work. And, well, I did a lot of volunteer work as a kid.”

      “Catholic family?”

      “ _Very_ Catholic family,” Chan chuckles, “so I guess it was just ingrained into me. I like kids anyway, so it’s a win win situation. How about you, why choose music?”

      “I grew up in a family full of artists,” a nostalgic smile takes over Vernon’s face, “for the longest time, I remember our house always being filled with music. Mostly stuff like Frank Sinatra and the likes.”

      It’s a very fitting home environment for his friend. Vernon, despite his quiet persona, has so much ideas buzzing around in his head. It’s like the gears in his head are constantly turning. That can only be fueled from growing up in such an enigmatic family.

“Do you make your own songs?”

      “Sometimes…”

      “Show it to me then! You don’t just say you make your own music without letting me listen!”

      The look of embarrassment on Vernon’s face is priceless. His inability to hide any emotion is astounding.

      “It’s really not that good! Trust me.”

      “I know it’s good!”

      “Oh really, how do you know?”

      “…gut instinct?”

      Vernon rolls his eyes but, nevertheless, he opens his laptop. Chan hears nothing but just the clicking of his mouse until he hears the beat. The percussion seems to fill up the room. Suddenly, he hears Vernon’s familiar voice.

      Chan listens as the lyrics go on, and he feels like he’s looking into a room full of Vernon’s secrets. He can tell how personal it is, he feels the same way when people watch him do dances he choreographed. It’s like Vernon is baring his soul to him, and Chan is honored.

      The song is raw, full of insecurities and doubt and questions. But, one thing for sure, it’s undoubtedly Vernon. The beat pulsates through the room, and Chan can feel himself being swept away by the artistry of the whole thing. The song definitely ends too soon.

      “Not to be dramatic, but I think I’ve just ascended to another plane of existence,” Vernon cracks up at that and Chan joins in too.

***

_12:00 am – the next day_

      Chan is definitely regretting drinking that coffee.

      “I really regret drinking that coffee.”

      “You say that but you’re currently drinking your second cup.”

      “Please don’t call me out like this.”

      Vernon rolls his eyes as he sips his own cup, “it’s Saturday. Unless you have classes, and I doubt it because the weather still sucks, you have nothing to worry about.”

      Outside, the heavy rain continues to pelt the window. Vernon is probably right, so Chan relaxes a bit and continues to sip his coffee. He watches Vernon flip through a tiny notebook.

      “Oh is that a journal? I keep one too!”

      “Yeah! I got the idea from a friend. I intended for it to be a bullet journal, but I’m too lazy for stuff like that. I just put everything I want to remember here.”

      “Same, mine is just a brain dump.”

      Then again, he hasn’t written in it in a while. College has been really kicking his ass, and he rarely finds time for himself at this point. For the first time in months, he opens it and looks through the yellowed pages. He then finds the List.

       Vernon takes a peak over his shoulder, “oooh what’s that?”

      “I actually forgot about this! It’s just a bucket list. I’ve been compiling it since I was five years old.”

      “You sure think long term. What items have you accomplished?”

      Chewing on his lips, he takes a look through the list and crosses out two items.

      “Just the driving license thing.”

      “Let’s cross out your second thing tonight then!”

      “Huh, which one?”

      “If we stay up till 7 am, you can cross out ‘stay up for 24 hours’!”

      Chan’s surprised that Vernon notices, but he realizes he’s right. He takes a look at the clock beside his bed.

      _12:05 a.m. Seven hours to go._

***

_2:00 a.m._

      “Do you believe in aliens?”

      “Vernon, we spent twelve hours watching five people fight purple extra-terrestrial creatures. Do _you_ believe in aliens?”

      “Of course. It’s impossible to think we’re the only ones in this universe.”

      Chan nods, just listening to his roommate speak. This is the most talkative he’s heard him, probably the result of early morning deliriousness.

      “You know, you can go to sleep. You don’t have to stay up with me,” Chan says for the nth time in the past two hours.

      “Nooo I want to, who else would deal with my conspiracy theories?”

      Rolling his eyes, he gives in to Vernon, “fine okay. Continue with your alien theory.”

      “Well, it’s not _really_ an alien theory, more like a multiverse. Like in some other universe, we won’t be having this talk right now! Crazy to think huh?”

      “Because in that universe you’d be sleeping peacefully.”

      Vernon gives him a dirty look, so Chan shuts up and lets him continue his tirade.

      “ _As I was saying,_ but yeah aliens! Who knows, maybe in another planet it’s literally Star Wars.”

      “Now you’re just being self-indulgent.”

      Vernon pauses and gives him a serious look, “what would your ideal planet be?”

      “One where Michael Jackson is still alive.”

***

_6:50 a.m._

      Chan definitely regrets doing this whole twenty-four hours thing. However, he’s only ten minutes away from finishing. His pride will _not_ forgive him for giving up.

      Surprisingly, Vernon is doing a good job of keeping himself awake. However, he can see his roommate’s eyes drooping every so often. They spent the first half of 2 a.m. answering Buzzfeed quizzes.

      ( _“Oh how about this one? It tells you what two Shrek characters you resemble the most?”_

_“Vernon, what’s Shrek?”)_

      Before he knows it, he’s already sat through two Shrek films. They’re currently one hour into the third one, but he’s pretty sure both of them won’t make it.

      “Vernon, you should go to sleep.”

      “No! Besides, we still have the fourth movie.”

      “There’s a fourth movie?”

      Vernon laughs at his reaction, “I’m honestly surprised you have never heard of Shrek. What did you grow up watching?”

      “Uh… Detective Conan?”

      Vernon nods approvingly, “oh I loved that anime! I was always more of a Studio Ghibli kid though.”

      “Grave of the Fireflies?”

      “Hmm, mostly Princess Mononoke.”

      Chan nods approvingly as well, moving to make another cup of coffee. “I miss being a kid sometimes. Nowadays, it feels like I'm a small fish in a big pond.”

      His roommate tips his head thoughtfully, “I can’t say I understand. I’ve lived in Seoul my whole life. But, I guess I can see how being in such a big city does that to you.”

      “Well, Iksan is pretty urbanized too. It’s just, being all alone that sucks. The dialect barrier is hard to deal with as well. Everything is just so... fast paced here. It's like I never get time to breathe.”

      Suddenly, he thinks of all the lunch dates with Seungkwan. Or all the times Mingyu would willingly drive him to the small diner near campus. And he looks at Vernon, who’s already fast asleep. He thinks about, in the few months he's been here, he's already met so many amazing people. Sure, Seoul is different from Iksan. But, he likes to think he's found his own safe haven, his own cherry blossoms, his own family in the noise of the city.

      “But, I’ve found other small fishes as well.”

      He’s probably imagining it, but he can see a tiny smile form on Vernon’s sleeping face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay an update!! the first week of school just ended for me, pretty tired but reading through this has made me feel better :D this is probably my favorite chapter i've written so far, so i hope you enjoy it! thanks for reading hehe
> 
> twt: @hoonorbit

**Author's Note:**

> helo!! if u want to be friends on twt i go by the hoonorbit ~


End file.
